The present invention generally relates to valve lash adjustment apparatuses, and more particularly to an automatic valve lash adjustment machine and method.
Internal combustion engines utilize valves for controlling the introduction of fuel to the cylinders and for exhaustion of product of combustion from the cylinders. The valves are controlled in opening and closing by a cam shaft. For many engines, the cam shaft actuates a valve lifter which in turn actuates the valve usually through a push rod and rocker arm acting on the valve stem. For engines using mechanical or solid valve lifters, “valve lash” is the gap or clearance that exists between the rocker arm and the butt-end of the valve stem. It is important for purposes of valve timing, proper sealing, and engine noise to have a proper amount of clearance in the actuating linkage for engines using mechanical or solid valve lifters. Engines using hydraulic valve lifters require a proper amount of preload in the actuating linkage. With mechanical lifters, too little clearance will result in the improper sealing of the valve itself and will materially contribute to its early failure. Too much clearance will result in improper valve timing and excessive engine noise. Improper preload on hydraulic lifters cause similar problems. In the past it has been the common practice to hand-set each engine valve lash (generally two valves for each cylinder). This method involved the operator using a feeler gage inserted in the actuating mechanism to determine when the operator had properly positioned the screw adjustment. This involved great skill of the operator in determining the feeler gage clearance. If a lock nut is used for securing the adjusting screw, the operation was further complicated by the need for a third hand or some compensation for tightening the lock nut without affecting the lash adjustment. The above-described manual techniques are generally considered overly time-consuming and costly for modern engine assembly techniques, and prone to error.
Automatic valve lash adjusting tools have also been developed. Such an automatic tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,988,925 entitled “Valve Lash Adjusting Tool and Method Therefor,” which issued to Seccombe et al. on Nov. 2, 1976. This prior automatic tool, however, still has room for accuracy and adjustment speed improvements. U.S. Patent Publication No. 2002/0077762 entitled “Method and Apparatus for Automatically Setting Rocker Arm Clearances in an Internal Combustion Engine,” which was published on Jun. 20, 2002, discloses an automatic adjustment device; however, this device requires the machine to first set a zero position or reference datum prior to adjusting the rocker arm. Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 6,474,283 entitled “Valve Lash Setting Method and Device for Executing the Method” which issued to Gidlund on Nov. 5, 2002, discloses an automatic setting machine which does not use a gauge or probe for verifying lash results. All of these patents and patent publications are incorporated by reference herein.
In accordance with the present invention, an apparatus and method for automatically adjusting the valve lash of an internal combustion engine is provided. In another aspect of the present invention, a probe is employed for verifying and/or setting valve lash settings in an automated manner. A further aspect of the present invention does not require positioning of an adjusting screw to a zero lash position or reference datum prior to adjusting the valve lash adjusting screw for desired lash.
The valve lash adjustment apparatus and method of the present invention are advantageous over conventional devices since the speed and accuracy of the valve lash adjustment are enhanced with the present invention. Furthermore, automatic verification and, if need be, resetting can be employed with the present invention. Additional advantages and features of the present invention will become apparent from the following description and appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.